Creation
The ability to create anything and everything from nothing. Opposite to Destruction. Not to be confused with Mental Projection or Animation. Also Called * Almighty Hand * Ex Nihilo * Magic Materialism * Materialization * Molding Magic Capabilities User can create organic or inorganic matter from nothing, either as finished objects or simply unfinished elements. They can create energy, souls and life of any complexity, dimensions or realities, stars, etc. As long as it can be defined as object, user has the power to make it reality. Applications * Big Bang Inducement * Creative Energy Manipulation * Imagination Manifestation Techniques *Creation Empowerment Variations * Ability Creation * Advantage Creation * Almighty Law Creation ** Law Creation * Alternate Abstractness Creation * Alternate Reality Creation ** Alternative Dream Universe * Alternate-Self Creation * Anti-Energy Generation * Anti-Magic Generation * Antimatter Generation * Army Creation * Art Generation * Block Generation * Body Creation ** Lifeless Body Creation * Chemical Generation * Chemical Reaction Creation * Concept Creation * Constructs Creation ** Elemental Constructs ** Universal Force Constructs * Consequence Creation * Constellation Creation * Cosmic Creation ** Galaxy Creation ** Planetary Creation ** Planetary System Creation ** Star Creation * Continent Creation * Creation Embodiment * Creation Magic * Cycle Creation * Dark Matter Generation * Data Generation * Dimension Creation * DNA Generation * Elemental Generation ** Classical Element Creation * Energy Generation * Environment Creation * Fantasy World Creation * Fictional Material Generation * Fundamental Forces Creation * Future Creation * Game Creation * Group Creation * Higher-Dimensional Generation * Infinite Supply * Life Creation **Historical Entity Creation ** Organic Generation * Mathematics Generation * Matter Creation * Matter State Creation * Mecha Creation * Medium Creation * Memory Generation * Memory Manifestation * Mind Creation * Object Creation ** Historical Object Creation * Object Creation Touch * Omni-Reality Creation * Omniverse Creation ** Multiverse Creation ** Universal Recreation *** Universe Creation * Orbit Creation * Other Dimensional Creation * Parallel Existence Creation * Past Creation * Path Creation * Path Maker * Personal Domain Creation * Physical Change Creation * Physical Force Generation * Physical Manifestation Creation * Pollution Generation * Portal Creation * Potion Creation * Property Creation * Rank Creation * Reality Creation * Recreation * Remote Materialization * Replicative Sculpting * Robot Creation * Rubber Generation * Season Creation * Sequence Generation * Shard Generation * Shape Generation * Soul Creation * Space Generation * Space-Time Generation * Story Creation * Surface Creation * Switch Creation * System Creation * Template Creation * Undead Creation * Universal Component Creation * Vector Creation * Void Creation * Volatile Constructs * Vocal Creation ** Singing Creation * Warp Generation * Weapon Creation * Writing Generation * Yang Generation * Yin Generation Associations * Absolute Recreation * Completeness Manipulation * Creation Manipulation * Creative Source * Concept Manipulation * Omnificence Limitations * May be limited by raw power and imagination. * May need to know how an object works in order to create it fully functional. * Process may not be instantaneous, especially when large objects are being created. * May require knowledge of chemistry and biology. * May be limited on what they can create. * Creation Negation. Known Users See Also: The Power Of Creation. Cartoons/Comics Live Television/Movies Known Objects *The Key of Yggdrasyl (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) *Magic Copy Machine (Fairly Odd Parents - Hard Copy) * The Prism Stones (Futari wa Pretty Cure) *Mega Weapon (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) *Reality Gem (Marvel Comics) *Command Block (Minecraft) *Maxwell's Notebook (Scribblenauts Series) *Ink Sans' paintbrush (Undertale multiverse) Known Powers *The First Magic/Denial of Nothingness (TYPE-MOON) Gallery Comics/Cartoons 1088594-solus 08 cvr-1-.jpg|After completing her Ascension, Solusandra (CrossGen) created an entire race of demigods. Creation by Hal Jordan, Parallax.JPG|As the former host to the Fear enity, Parallax, Hal Jordan (DC Comics) attempted to re-create a completely new universe after erasing the DC Universe during the Zero Hour event. 76691-104166-ion super.jpg|As a host to Ion, Kyle Rayner (DC Comics) could create anything. File:FOP-Hard_Copy.jpg|Magic Copy Machine (Fairly OddParents) magically creating exact replicas of any scanned object. Reality Gem.jpg|The Reality Gem (Marvel Comics) can bring into existence anything its user desires. File:Galactus_(Heroes_Reborn)_(Earth-616)_from_Fantastic_Four_Vol_2_6_0001.jpg|Galactus (Marvel Comics) File:Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_574_page_24_Franklin_Richards_(Earth-616).jpg|Franklin Richards (Marvel Comics) creates a pocket universe. tornadoc.png|Tornado of Creation (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) File:Te_Fiti_(Profile).png|Te Fiti (Moana) Anime/Manga Kakine Dark Matter.jpg|Kakine's (A Certain Magical Index) "Dark Matter" can allow him to create anything not bound by laws of physics, and even a new body for himself. File:Gremmy_Summons_Meteor.png|Gremmy Thoumeaux's (Bleach) "The Visionary" can create anything, from a clone of himself... File:574Gremmy_Lava_erupts.png|... lava... File:575_Gremmy_creates_guns.png|... an arsenal of guns ... File:576Gremmy_Hand_appears.png|... and disembodied hand. Kanade-anime.png|Kanade Sakurada (Castle Town Dandelion) can create virtually anything using her power, Heaven's Gate. Heavens_Gate.png|Kanade's (Castle Town Dandelion) power in action. Piccolo's Magic Materialization.gif|Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z) using Magic Materialization to create an hourglass. Jasdevi_Materialization.png|Jasdevi's (D.Gray-man) ability, "Materialization", can create anything he can think up. File:Rustyrose_(Fairy_Tail)_glasses.gif|Rustyrose (Fairy Tail) File:Father (Fullmetal Alchemist) sun palm.jpg|Father (Fullmetal Alchemist) creating a tiny sun. Babutsu Sozo.png|Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) can create anything via Creation of All Things. File:Riko_Drawing_Pad.png|Riko Hachiboshi/Caprico (Psyren) Great_Spirit.jpg|The Great Spirit (Shaman King) can create virtually any space-based phenomenon. Video Games Rune_of_Beginning.jpg|Rune of Beginning (Suikoden) represents creation. Master Hand.jpg|Master Hand (The Super Smash Bros. universe) acts as the creator. Harihara_H.png|Harihara (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of creation and destruction. Ometeotl H.png|Ometeotl (Valkyrie Crusade) is an artistic creator goddess that can bring whatever she draws into existence. Others Dimensional_Summoning.jpg|The Key of Yggdrasyl (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) bears the powers of both creation and destruction. Roxy creates.gif|Roxy Lalonde (MS Paint Adventures) creates a Perfectly Generic Object with her Rogue of Void powers. God Chuck Shurley (Supernatural) Season 10.png|God (Supernatural) created the universe, spiritual realms and beings such as Leviathans, Angels and Humans, as well as the soul itself. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Constructs Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Primordial Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Galleries